


Oh, won't you be my sweet honey bee?

by TpLoz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honey, Love at First Sight, M/M, trade fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/TpLoz
Summary: Sherlock is looking for a fallen jar of honey, but something even better finds him.





	

"Hello?" 

Sherlock popped up from behind his honey display at the voice of a possible customer. He had been trying to find a jar of honey that had wandered aimlessly under the table; it was somewhere among the boxes, but impossible to find.

"Hello!" He said enthusiastically with his most charming, disarming smile adorning his face. That is, until he looked at the man standing at the other side. 

There he saw, possibly, the most gorgeous man in existence. If Sherlock were a romantic (which he is most certainly not!) he would have said time stopped. The noise from the trade fair dulled, the light dimmed everywhere except where the gorgeous man stood, he was like a beam of light. And this gorgeous man was speaking, to Sherlock's shock.

"-the healing properties of honey?" The man looked at him inquisitively, obviously expecting Sherlock to answer. 

Sherlock noticed he had amazing eyes.

"T-thank you" Sherlock flushed at the stumble. 

The man looked very confused. "Why are you thanki-?"

"Every person who has come up to my display has tried to either look interested and make small talk, or ask inane questions. Your question is the only interesting one that has been asked." Sherlock felt a swell of pride in his chest at keeping his voice steady, so he finished off with: "As an army doctor, you are obviously interested, but then again doctors are rarely interested in anything homeopathy, so why?"

The man blushed, and Sherlock couldn't help but admire it. "Well, it's something I've always been interested in." His brow furrowed. "Wait. How did you know I'm an army doctor?" 

"By your hair cut, boots, and stature. You are also holding a packet of information for products only a doctor would have use for." Sherlock supplied quickly. "Honey can be used for many things. It can reduce allergy symptoms, it can treat wounds, improve scalp conditions, can boost your energy, and, of course, soothes a sore throat."

Nice hair too...

Sherlock and the man paused for a beat before they both spoke.

"Dinner?"

"Amazing!" 

They both stared stunned at each other.

Sherlock spoke first, stammering as he spoke. "Y-you thought what was amazing?" 

Both of them had rose tinted cheeks.

"I thought that was amazing. How you knew I was an army doctor!" The man exclaimed. 

Sherlock's face was feeling ferociously hot now, but he looked at the man feeling pleased. Until the embarrassment of what had flew out of his mouth caught up to him. He hoped the gorgeous, and seemingly out of his league, man hadn't heard it. 

But alas, he must have, as he was looking fairly embarrassed himself now. 

"Forget what-"

"Dinner sounds lovely." The man looks at him with a hopeful smile.

And with that Sherlock felt himself brighten up. Finally, they remembered to introduce themselves. 

"Sherlock Holmes."

"John Watson"

They each took the others hand and shook, with smiles on their faces and anticipation in their hearts.

John looked down as he took his hand back, and stooped down to pick something up.

Maybe it was a leaflet he dropped?

John straightened up with a radiant smile, and held a jar of honey out to Sherlock. It was the jar he was looking for.

Sherlock huffed out a laugh, and took it. He found it funny how just a few minutes ago, finding this jar of honey had been life or death and he had forgotten about it. 

He put it down onto the display table, and looked back up to see John smiling at him still. He smiled back again. 

"Dinner at 7?" 

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this up in a rush, but I hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
